Daniel Smith Donelson
|died= |image= |caption= |nickname= |placeofbirth= Sumner County, Tennessee |placeofdeath= Knoxville, Tennessee |placeofburial= Presbyterian Cemetery Hendersonville, Tennessee |placeofburial_label= Place of burial |allegiance= United States of America, Tennessee State Militia, Confederate States of America |branch= Confederate States Army |serviceyears= 1825–26 (USA), 1827–34 (Tenn.), 1861–63 (CSA) |rank= Major General (CSA) |unit= |commands= |battles= American Civil War *Battle of Perryville *Battle of Stones River |awards= |relations= |laterwork= }} Daniel Smith Donelson (June 23, 1801 – April 17, 1863) was a Tennessee politician and a Confederate general during the American Civil War. Early life Donelson was born in Sumner County, Tennessee, one of the three sons of Samuel and Mary Donelson. His older brother was Andrew Jackson Donelson, named after their uncle, President Andrew Jackson. Andrew Jackson Donelson was the private secretary to Jackson during his presidency and a vice presidential candidate in his own right. In 1821, Donelson entered West Point, and graduated in 1825, becoming an United States Army officer. He resigned his commission only half a year later, on January 22, 1826, to become a planter in Sumner County. He was also a member of the militia in Tennessee, starting as a brigade major in 1827 and being promoted to brigadier general in 1829. In 1834, Donelson resigned his commission in the Tennessee militia and moved to Florida, again working as a planter. His stay there was brief, however, and he moved back to Tennessee two years later, still a planter. In 1841, Donelson became a member of the Tennessee House of Representatives. He left after one two-year term, but returned twelve years later, in 1855, this time rising to the office of Speaker. Family Donelson and his wife Margaret had 10 children born between 1834 and 1854: Mary, Sarah, Emily, Rebecca, James, Samuel, Martha, Susan, John B., and Daniel.Ancestry.com. 1850 United States Federal Census on-line. Provo, UT, USA: Ancestry.com Operations, Inc., 2009. Images reproduced by FamilySearch. Original data: Seventh Census of the United States, 1850; (National Archives Microfilm Publication M432, 1009 rolls); Records of the Bureau of the Census, Record Group 29; National Archives, Washington, D.C.Ancestry.com. 1860 United States Federal Census on-line. Provo, UT, USA: Ancestry.com Operations, Inc., 2009. Images reproduced by FamilySearch. Original data: 1860 U.S. census, population schedule. NARA microfilm publication M653, 1,438 rolls. Washington, D.C.: National Archives and Records Administration, n.d. Civil War With the outbreak of the Civil War in 1861, Donelson volunteered for the Tennessee militia, leaving behind both of his careers as a planter and as Speaker of the Tennessee House of Representatives. He was returned to his previous rank of brigadier general in the militia and that May approved the location of Fort Donelson, which was named in his honor. After Tennessee joined the Confederacy, he became a brigadier general in the Confederate Army on July 9, 1861. In the following two years, Donelson was active in several campaigns, leading the initial assault at the Battle of Perryville, fighting at the Battle of Stones River, and eventually rising to command of the Department of East Tennessee. Donelson was promoted to major general on March 5, 1863 (to rank from January 17); his confirmation by the confederate senate on April 22 happened prior to knowledge of his death, which had occurred a week earlier. He died of chronic diarrhea in Montvale Springs, near Knoxville, Tennessee. He was buried in the Presbyterian Cemetery in Hendersonville, Tennessee.Eicher, p. 212. See also *List of American Civil War generals References * Eicher, John H., and Eicher, David J., Civil War High Commands, Stanford University Press, 2001, ISBN 0-8047-3641-3. * * * Notes Category:1801 births Category:1863 deaths Category:Confederate States Army generals Category:People of Tennessee in the American Civil War Category:American planters Category:People from Sumner County, Tennessee de:Daniel Smith Donelson